New Story
by CrazyChick911
Summary: Yugi is sick of being ignored and moves in with his friend Linn. Where? California of course! What will the future bring for these teen's? And what is this? A band? And will Yugi ever forgive his old 'Friends' Summary Change ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

CC- DEAR LORD AND THANKS FOR WAITING! MJ DISCLAMER!

MJ- OK! CrazyChick911 DOES NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh AND NEVER WILL!

CC- CORRECT! AND...

MJ- Flame?

CC- NO FLAME!

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

_Dear Journal,_

_Once again, my friends slapped me, and beaten me to a bloody pulp. I don't know why but now I got this red mark on my cheek, bruises on my arms and face as well as a broken heart, but I wonder why did I ever consider them as 'friends' when they only want Yami, not me. Yeah, you know Yami. My other self, my darker half…..'My Protector' I thought that if Yami stay, its going to be great but now I realize that was a mistake. I won't doubt them. Yami is so much better than I am in looks and even attitude. It's like this; when I pass by, they looked and stared at me like I was a complete stranger. But when Yami came, everybody rushes to him like Michael Jackson fan's. Treating him like a friend and family, but what did I get? "Get out of here you piece of shit!" No respect whatsoever! God you really hate me don't you?_

_As for me, I'm just a kid who couldn't do anything right. It's like they believe Yami to be so great! I mean can they remember that I was the one that won the Ceremonial duel? I guess he is so perfect that everybody loves him, now that grandpa passed away no one loves me anymore. One person likes me, but she lives in California her name is Linn and she's about 16, and I've known her over the internet for about 3 years now she was abused in her family and ran away, but when she told me this story I felt unsure about it, I think their is more to the eye that can see, or something like that. I told her EVERYTHING about my life and for some freaky reason she actually believed me. Well you can't blema me "Yeah I found this magical puzzle that has a spirit inside and I like him and we go off to duel everyone thats tries to blow up the world!" and I told her about my life and she offered me to live with her in her house with some of her other friends and… I accepted the plane leaves in about five hours and I can't wait to leave .Everybody thinks that Yami was always there when I'm the one who stay and endure the pain with them! I think that everybody forgot that I exist! So goodbye assholes and fuck you Yami. I can't believe I wasted my love for someone like you,...and the sad part is...I still do. Goodbye for who knows how long._

_~Yugi_

Yugi grabbed his duffel bag and threw clothes, all his cash, toilet stuff, and all the necessaries. He quickly wrote a goodbye note,' like Yami would care' Yugi thought he threw on an outfit concerning (a/n: GAH I HATE LONG WORDS *HISSES AT DICTIONARY*) a leather hat, black skinny jeans, a blood red T-shirt, a black jacket, and some black converse, and he didn't wear the he was about an millimeter taller tan Yami (a/n: but it still count Nyeh?)and ran downstairs and wailed for a taxi and said, "To the airport man and quickly!"(a/n- *ahem* Yugi will not be acting like Yugi in this story (OCC 'ness) thanx for understanding)

~At the airport time* 7:46 pm*~

"Thanks and here." Yugi said to the bus driver and handed him the money Yugi walked into the airport got his ticket and blah, blah, blah (people I'm cutting to the part were hes at the Californian airport 'KAY!')

~AT the Californian airport* 7:18 am (a/n: the next day for you stupid ones)~

(A/N: OK HE GOT OF THE PLANE HE GOT HIS LUGGAGE IS OFF THE PLANE HOW MUCH MORE DISCRIPPTION DO YOU WAN'T? OK NOW HE IS WALKING _**OFF**_ THE PLANE KAY! SORRY LOW ON CAFFINE RIGHT NOW)

Yugi was walking off the plane exiting section to find a girl holding a 'YUGI' sign he walked over and glomped the girl. "Hey CHICKEN LORD!" Yugi screamed at the girl "and nice outfit. Is it new? X3".

"Yep got it from that 'emo' store the PREPPY SNOTTY CHEERLEADERS LIKE TA' CALL IT!" replied Linn. She had wild blood red *dyed* hair (a/n: think of Marik's hair but just a little straighter) with a leather hat, she was Yugi's height, black converse, black skin tight jeans, a *I didn't slap you I high fived you in the face yellow shirt*, a black under shirt, and a nice black loose jacket.

"HOW SHALL WE BE ON ARE WAY THEN MY SILLIY LITTLE FRIEND?" Asked Linn.

"PEHAPSE SKIPPING", Replied Yugi with his bag on his shoulder and his hands I a thinking pose.

"SKIPPING IT IS THAN!",Replied Linn as she took yogis arm and linked them together and they both started to skip down the airport with people staring at them, but the duo didn't care they were just happy (a/n: ALL THE TIME IN MAH STORYE' YEAH!) and they headed out side into the world of California.

* * *

CC-Did ja' love or hate? R. and R. NO FLAMES ARE WELCOME!


	2. DUY!

CC- OKIES PEOPLE **NO FLAMES ARE WANTED KAY'!** MJ DISCLAMER!

MJ- OKIES! Crazy-hikari-girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will1!

CC- Correct!

MJ- Flame?

CHG- NO FLAME!

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

Yugi threw his bag in the limos truck and jumped on Linn that didn't see it coming. "ACK!" yelled Linn as she was pinned down on the cars floor.

"Gocha!" Yugi said as he grinned.

"Yugi…." Said Linn

"Yesssssssss..." replied Yugi as he let go of Linn

"You do know were in California not freak-hair-'modern'-day –Japan:"

"So you are telling me to get a hair cut because it will help me get rid of the past in Japan and I won't stand out like a sore thumb?" said Yugi

"Yep" "driver to the "Emo" store" Linn said as she air quoted the word 'emo'

"OKAYS Chicken Lord"-?

"BWAT THE, ….DUY?" yelled Linn

"Yep dats me" replied the "driver" as he took of his hat

"WELL NOW DATS A SURPRIES DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT YOUR DRIVER WAS YOUR FRIEND!" said Yugi

"NOPE!" replied both Linn and Duy with a big grin on his face

"GRRRR DUY WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE DRIVER?" Linn yelled at Duy as they got into a big fight

Yugi laughed ' these two are so weird' he thought 'but I hope she doesn't like-like him' the truth is he developed a little crush on Linn over the years he's known her.

"YUGI! WAKE UP MAH FRIEND!" yelled Duy as he slapped Yugi

"DUDE NOT COOL!" screamed Yugi

Duy had a freakish smile on his face. (a/n: first ya gotta know wat he looks like hmmmmm maybe not...JK ON WITH STORY!~~) said and he was wearing a dark blue T- shirt, black baggy jeans, some black sneakers, he had a black hoop earring, and he had short black hair with blue bangs over his eyes.

"DUY! I SAID TO THE EMO STORE! …..please!" Begged Linn

"OKAY!" Duy said and he saluted Linn "EVERYBODDY RIDING DA DUY EXPRESS PLEASE GET IN THE VIACLE OR I WILL LEAVE YOUR ASSES BEHIND AT DIS' AIRPORT RIGHT HERS DUDES!"

Linn quickly got in the car because when Duy threatened….he meant bittiness. Duy started the car and with that Yugi hoped into the car and the three sped of to the 'emo' store.

+2 FRIGGING HOURS LATER+

"OKIES HERE WE ARE YUGI!" "FRED GIVE ARE FRIEND YUGI A MAKEOVER KAY!" Linn yelled

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL!..AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!...!" Yugi screamed while Fred was dragging Yugi into another room

+30 MINUTES FRIGGING LATER+

"DON'T PUSH ME!"Yugi screamed at poor poor Fred

Linn whistled. Yugi forced his blushed to go down. His hair was now flatted, cut down to his shoulders, dyed black, his bangs were dyed red, and his bangs were all in his face. "So how do I Look?" Yugi said with a grin on his face.

"COOL!" Duy said while giving Yugi a thumbs up

"NOW THAT'S DONE LET'S HEAD OVER TO MY HOUSE!" Linn screamed as she paid Fred

"OKAY" Duy and Yugi said at the same time

"SKIPPING PHERHAPPES?" Linn asked

The three linked arms and skipped to the limo. Unaware of the lurking shadow behind them

* * *

CC- DID YOU LIKE OR HATE BUT PLEASE DO NOT HATE THANX!

MJ- YESH AND PLEASE R&R


	3. BETH KAITLIYN!

CC- OMG I DID IT A NEW CHAPPIE! YE-AH! Go me go me! MJ Disclaimer please!

MJ-OK! WHOHOOOOOOOOO!

CC- No not the disclaimer!

MJ- Oh yeah! Crazy-hiakri-girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

CC- Alright then!

Marik- Flame?

CC- NO FLAME!

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

The three friends were in the car heading over to Linn's house when they reached a stop light. "Hey is that...BETH!" Linn started as she saw her friend running through traffic towards them dodging cars as they come and go.

Then the girl opened the backseat door and jumped on her friends lap. "WHUT-UP MAH FRIENDS!" Beth said as she started giggling.

Linn closed the door and slapped Beth on the back of her head. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU LIKE FIFFTY MILLION TIME NOT TO RUN IN TRAFFIC?" Linn yelled as she pushed Beth off her lap.

"Maybe…, and hey look were moving!" X3 Beth replied happily as the limo started moving again. She had on a pair of dark blue skin tight jeans, a *COME TO THE DARK SIDE, WE HAVE COOKIES^^* green T-shirt, green gloves with the finger tips cut off, a black jacket, a green hat that said *ELECTRO ROCK* on it, her hair was down to her back, natural brown hair, and with long green bangs that covered half of her face.

"Uhhhhhh… what am I going to do with you and 'Mr. Cap-i-ton over there?" Linn replied as she started rubbing her temples.

"Don't know and don't care at the time" Beth replied with a goofy grin on her face.

They came to a stop in front of a big house "Thanks Mr. Jackass!" Linn said "You can go home now and tell Mrs. Jackass I said hello!" everyone except for the cab driver was laughing there asses off, Yugi literally in tears grabbed his luggage from the trunk.

The cab driver sighed as he got into his car 'Must get name changed must get name changed Must get name changed must get name changed must get name changed Must get name changed' he preached over and over again as he was driving home.

"I never get tired of that." Linn said as she opened the front door with three laughing idiots behind her. "WOW!" Yugi said as he walked into the house wait no MANSION!

"Now let me call Kaitliyn up…hey what's up yeah...(Linn now whispered some unknown words into the phone) AND HURRY!" Linn said as she put her cell phone away.

"So K is coming over?" Yugi asked

"Yep!" Linn said with a grin on her face

"Arm the torpedo's...!" Duy said sarcastically.

Suddenly the door swung open "OK I'M HER FOR THE TALKING MARSHMELLOWS!...where are they?" Kaitliyn said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Yugi and Beth slapped their foreheads while Linn and Duy were laughing. "What's so funny guys? STOP IT YOU'R SCARING DICKSON!" Kaitliyn said as she held her bass guitar to her chest. She was wearing an all dark purple t-shirt that was half and half on her, black leather pants, purple leather gloves with the tips cut off, a black leather jacket, and a purple hat that's say's *don't eat me eat stupid, I'm retarded*. And her bass guitar was neon purple, with black flames on it, and the strings were white.

"YOU INTERUPTED MY DATE WITH JOSH!" Kaitliyn screamed at Linn

"Oh well" Linn said "NOW LLET'S PLAY WII!" Linn screamed as she jumped on Yugi's back "Now HORSEY RUN, RUN UPSTAIRS SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES AT WII!"

Then the most awesome tournament of Mario Party 8 began….

OH MY F-ING GOD TWO PAGES I ROCK YYEEEEAHHHH!

^happy dance^

A.….yeah-the lurking shadow was Beth for you stupid ones-sadly I will not be posting new story till weekends…damn school and it's fucking homework

Yugi & Linn- PLEASE R&R!

Duy & Beth- SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Kaitliyn & Dickson- HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE LONG WAIT! X3


	4. COME BACK!

MJ-WHOHOOOOOOOOO THE DUMBASSES FIND OUT YUGIS GONE!!

CHG-DAMIT YAMI SHUT UP!!! YU JUST RUENED THE WHOLE CHAPTER!! AND I FOUND THIS ON MY COMPUTER WITH ALL THE OTHER SHIT….. SO ENJOY!!!!! ^^

MJ-sorry…Flame?

CHG-NO FLAME!

//////////////

The friendship group was at the Kame shop watching a movie in Yami's room.

MOVIE "But but Frank you can't do this to me I was apart of you, you were apart of me!" Yushi said

Yagi raised his hand up "Frankly dude I don't give a flying horse shit, second of all you were just in the way, and now I got your pretty friends now die!!"

"AGHHHHHHHH SQUIRMING NOISES BLARGHHHHHHH GO DINE IN HELL BLARGGGG MARF!!!!.............Plop!" Yushi said as she drowned in a vortex

**End Movie**

"What the hell was that Jou?"

" I found it in shizukas room"

"Explains nothing what so ever, Im going to get another movie from the guest bedroom be back" Yami said

Yami got up and went to the 'guest' bedroom, but it was locked. "Damn door, DOOR-CRUSH!"

The door flew open 'now I gotta pay for that and insurance!' (MJ-insurance on a door? CHG- WHY NOT!! X3) ' hey what's this?' Yami thought as he picked a piece of paper' he read it aloud

"Dear Asshole," *Yami flinched at this*

"Well are you happy? Well I'm not. You have all my friends and you never even asked me if I wanted to join you. You weren't even at grandpas FUNARAL!!"

***Grandpa is dead?!*** "Well good luck trying to find me! But I'll give you ne clue. I have a new friend her name is Linn Seler and you try contacting I will kill you and your friends feh you guys didn't realize I almost committed suicide. Go ahead look on the top shelf you will find a blade with bloodstains on it."

***Why yugi why? Yami was shaking and was in tears*** by this time the F.G (MJ- Friendship Group?

CHG-DON'T START WITH ME!) was in the room " I hate you all especially you Yami you were supposed to be with me

***I'm sorry*** well my cab is here

***NO**! * See a around fuckers"

"**NO! Yugi don't leave!**" Yami was now crying on the bed he dropped the letter. Tristan picked it up. After he read it out loud again everyone was sheading tears 24/7, except Tea she only had a few tears in her eyes. "Yami I'm going to call the cops" Jou said as he called 911 "hello… sir I don't fucking care if your digestion is weak please send the police over my friend ran away… Kame Shop…9999 Street

(MJ-made the street name up… didn't you? CHG-YEP, MJ – Nice!! __**high fives each other**_**_)**….. Now fucking hurry!!!" Jou hung up

~10 minutes later~

Everyone was here shizuka, mai, seto mokuba, and the cops (CHG- did I miss anyone? Well who cares they all ignored yugi and im low on coffee 3X) "So are you telling me that Yugi ran away?"

"YES THAT IS THE WHOLE FUCKING REASON YOUR OVER HERE NOW DONCHA THINK?! NOW WE ARE GOING TO TRY DIFFERENT PHONE NUMBERS TO TRY AND LOCTED YUGI EVEN THOUGHT IT'S VURTUALY IMPOSSIBLE WE CAN REACH HIM!!" Seto yelled at the officer

~Five hours later ~Kame shop~10:56 p.m~

Every one was at the table mokuba laying on the police officer asleep… every one was asleep except Yami and Joey.

"Last fucking call before I go into slumber land" Jou said as he yawned and dialed another random phone number.

(CHG- I HOPE DIS AN'T A REAL PHONE NUMBER OTHER WISE I'M GONNA GET IN A HELLA LOT OF TROUBLE!! MJ-YEP~! CHG- SHUT UP OF GO PLAY WITH THE SHINY OBJECTS! MJ- MUST PLAY WITH SHINEYS WHOHOOOOOOOO~!)

000-JAC-KASS

**Beep beep beep click~!** **Hello you have reached the group of weirdoes please leave a…** "Hello?"

"Moshi Moshi uh I was wondering if a Yugi Mouto lived their?" Jou said tiredly as he when't into slumber land

"Joey?"

"YUGI AIBOU WERE ARE YOU PLEASE COME BACK I MISS YOU TOO MUCH" Yami begged as he pushed Joey off the chair

"Can't talk having dinner eating race!" Yugi said

"PLEASE AIBOU TELL ME!!!" Yami was in tear again

"And did you just figure out today?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"-Yugi laughed- I have been gone for almost 3 days now"

Yami froze 'three days' Yami's eyes started wealing up with tears 'aibou'

"DAMNIT LINN TRY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU IAH TRIPLE DOG DAR-" a new voice appeared on the phone "HEY YOU TRY TO CALL TO TRY AGAIN AND IT WON'T WORK, SO SCREW YOU!! "…click!

"AIBOU!!!" Yami screamed ' I will find you' he thought as he leaned back in his chair 'I will give you only one hint 'The state capital is Sacramento' he thought over and over again hmmmmmmmm' maybe I should of paid attention in class instead of sleeping (CHG- don't worry I'm on the same page pal… -.-') A single tear slid down ami's cheek 'Aibou' Yami got comfortable on the table and fell asleep

///////////

CHG-WHOHOOOOOOOO!!!! THREE PAGES!!! I F-ING ROCK HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF PAPER I JUST WROTE!!!!! !!!!

MJ-AHEM YOU WILL HAVE TO EXCUSE MY LIGHT/DARK SHE HAD FIVE MOCHA FRAPPICHINOS

CHG- WHOHOOOOOOOO!!!!! MAGICAL FAIRY UNIVERSE HERE I COME

YUGI AND NEW GANG- -.-'

CHG- DAMIT STOP ACCUSING ME OF ..

OF…..? OH MOCHA FRAPPICHINO!! **RUNS TO GET THE CAFFINE FILLED DRINK**

MJ- I'M JUST GOING TO BE IN THE CORNER UNTIL YOU STOP BEING HYPER

CHG-HEHEHEHEHEHE…

MJ- **RUNS AWAY**

KAITLIYN- R&R!~~

YUGI- NEXT CHAPTER- A WHAT NOW? … BAND!?


	5. BAND? CASSY!

CC- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I ULOADED THIS BECAUSE I DID ALL MY HOMEWRK AT SCHOOL DURING CLASS AND IT TOTALLY PAYED OF RIGHT?

MJ- RIGHT! NOW…..

JOEY- Flame?

CC- NO FLAME!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Linn hung up. "Wow…. Hey guy's it's time?"

"COME ON LET'S A GETA GOIN'!" Beth and Kaitilyn said simultaneously.

"SHUT UP I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS ALL THE WAY OUTSIDE!" called Cassy as she opened the door and ran up the stairs.

"Sorry" Yugi said as he bowed.

"Well thank you seem to be the only one with common sense!" Cassy replied as she watched Linn, Duy, Beth, and Kaitilyn set up the instruments. Cassy was wearing a orange top that said *CHINNIQUESH!* in big black letters, black skin tight leather pants, a black hat, leather gloves one black and the other orange with the tips cut off, black and grey sneakers, a grey and orange striped hooded jacket, and she had black hair with her orange bangs that covered half of her face, and she had dark orange eyes.

"EVERYBODY GET THEIR ASSES INTO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Linn screamed as she strapped on her guitar it was black with red flames on it, and the strings were in a pattern of red black red black, Duy sat on the drums seat and picked up his stick they were dark blue, and the drum set was dark blue and black, and the yellow shiny things that go crash (MJ- shiny things that go crash? (CC- WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ANY WHAY I WAYTOLAZYTO LOOK ON THE INTERNET!) were dark blue, Kaitilyn strapped on her bass guitar, Beth strapped on her bass guitar, it was neon green with dark grey flames on it, and the strings were dark green, Cassy got the backup microphone, it was dark orange, and the cross grid thing that you speak into was black. (MJ- Cro…- CC- I SAID TO LAZY!) "COMMON YUGI YOU CAN BE THE SINGER! IT'S YOUR FAVORITE SONG~~!" Linn said

"AHH what the heck?" Yugi said as he took the microphone form Beth.

"Let the flames begin right?" Yugi said

"Noooooo were singing the theme song to Barney YES Let the Flames Begin!" Duy said sarcastically

"Ok then geez!" Yugi said as he turned the microphone

They started (CC- I DO NOT OWN PARAMORE … sadly TT)

Linn, Beth, and Kaitilyn started strumming their guitars

Duy started playing

Linn started her short solo

(Yugi=Yugi  Cassy= _Cassy_)

What a shame we all became such fragile broken things

A memory remains

Just a tiny spark

I give it all my oxygen

To let the flames begin, so let the flames begin

Oh gloryyyyy_, oh glory_

_This is_ how we'll dance when they try to take us down

This is what will be _(oh glory)_

Somewhere weakness is our strength

And I'll die searching for it.

Can't let myself regret

Such selfishness

My pain and oh the trouble caused

No matter how long.

I believe that there's hope

_Buried beneath it all  
_

_And __hiding beneath it all and  
_

Growing beneath it all.

_This is how we'll dance when they try to take us down  
_

This is how we'll sing _(oh)_

This is how we'll stand when they burn our houses down

This is what will be oh glo_ry_.

_Reaching as I sink down __into light._

Reaching as I sink down _into light._

This is how we'll dance when they try to take us down

_This is how we'll sing_ _(oh)_

This is how we'll stand when they burn our houses down

_This is what will be__oh gloryyy._

Linn played softly for a couple of seconds then stopped

"WHOOHOOO! I SAY WE FUCKING ROCK!" Duy said as he held his drum sticks above his head

"Hey why don't we start a band? WE WOULD KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS!" Kaitilyn suggested

"Hmmm sound good.., hey I remember there is a concert at the park tomorrow why don't we go we might have a good shot at winning." Beth added

"What's the prize?" Yugi asked

"A shot at becoming a band a REAL band guy's! Think about it… we sound awesome we look awesome and WE ARE AWSOME!" Beth said with a grin on her face

"Well…. We could try out… OK PLANS FOR TOMMAROW #1- GO SHOPPING EEWWWWWW, sigh but our clothes are wearing out" Linn said

Everyone gasped except Yugi they all knew that Linn absolutely hated shopping and the mall.

"AND THEN GO OUT TO WIN DA COPITITION WHOHOOO!" Linn started

"LET'S DO IT!" Everyone screamed as they started laughing

"Oh shit it one in the morning ok everyone time for bed sadly" Linn said as she pointed to the stairs

"I'd like to shoot that clock" Yugi started as he clenched his fist at the clock

"I do to and her let me show you to your room and I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to were you room is hey guys you know were your rooms are now go to bed"(1) Linn said as she and Yugi started walking up the stairs

"Awww" they all said Beth went to a room near the stairs, Kaitilyn walked into a room across from Beth's, Duy went into a room two doors to the right of Kaitilyn, Cassy went into the room next to Beth, Linn's was next to Kaitlyn's, and Yugi was right in between Duy and Linn

"Well here is your room" Linn said as she raised her arms "Now please remember next time or I will strap you down in this bed right here so you do remember!" Linn said as she pointed at the bed then Yugi

"Wow wow… I'll remember" Yugi said as he put his hands up defensively he moved to the closet and got out his p.j's

Linn moved her head to the side 'What is he doing?'

Yugi took his shirt off

"WOW WHOW TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!" Linn said as she covered her eyes

"Well if you would leave so I could get changed please?" Yugi said as he put his hands on his hips

"Fine but how 'bout a goodnight chicken lord or thank you for letting me stay at your beautiful home Linn or-" Linn started as she uncovered her eyes

"Fine cranky-pants" Yugi said as he kissed Linn on the forehead "Now OUT so I can change in peace!" Yugi said as he pushed Linn out the door and slammed it

Linn blushed "Good Linn now time to go to the wonderful land of BED!" Linn said quietly as she skipped down the hallway

Yugi sighed 'Crazy girl, well that's what I like about her' he jumped on his bed and fell asleep, going into slumber land

* * *

(1)- I have been lazy on typing about the days…. Shame shame I know my name

CC-WHOOOO HOOOOOOOO THERE STARTING A BAND STARTIN' A BAND! BWAHAHAHAHA!

MJ- ^hiding in corner^ she had 5 mocha frappacino's...again!

CC- Wanna play a game...?

MJ-EEPPP! SHE FOUND ME RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THAT'S IT I'M CUTTING YOU OFF!

CHG-Awwwwww! DON'T BE SUCH A MEANNIE!

MJ- I HAVE TO IT'S MY DESTINY!

Yugi- -.-' well please R&R! hope this makes up for the long wait!

CC- ^smiles evily^ wait till I have planned for you Yugi-boy

Yugi- OH NO NOW SHE'S USING THE EVIL SHOWS WORDS MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!

CC- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

MJ- -.-'


	6. Tryouts

CC- WE SOO SORRY FOR DA LONG UPDATE! T.T

MJ- SOO SORRY :(

YAMI- FLAME?

CHG- NO FLAME YOU STUPID SON OF A DICKSON!

* * *

Yugi was currently sleeping on his bed not hearing the sniggering of the two goof balls outside his door…."YUGI WAKE THE FUCK UP MAH FRIEND!" Duy screamed right next to poor Yugi's ear.

"WHAT THE FLYING HORSE SHIT!" Screamed Yugi as he fell out of his bed

"Rise an' shine Mr. Sleepy-Time!" song said Linn as she walked in with a plate filled with pancakes.

She looked at Yugi on the floor. Looked at the pancakes then back at Yugi. "Are you gonna eat these if not I will be more than happy to~!" Linn asked Yugi

"YES!" Yugi said as he got up and snatched the plate from her

"Did I hear the word pancake and eat?" Beth said as she popped into the room

"No!" Yugi said

"Awwwww!" Beth sighed

"Beth you had ten pancakes!" Linn said as she poked Beth's shoulder

"Can't help what the stomach wants~!" Beth responded as she patted her belly

Linn sighed as Duy laughed along with Yugi, Duy was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that had a white star in the middle, black baggy pants, he had his hair a stuck up, black sneakers, a black hoop through his right ear and a black watch on his arm and his drum-sticks in his pocket. Beth was wearing a green shirt with a red stop sign in the middle that said 'STOP and get jiggy with it!', blue long jeans, green hoop earrings, a black leather jacket, black sandals, and her hair was put up in a ponytail.

Linn was wearing a red T-shirt that said 'STOP hammer-time!' then showed a picture of a hammer dancing, black jeans, a black cotton jacket that had a star on it, a red leather hat, black lightning-rod earrings, and white sneakers. "Hey wear's Kaitlyn and Cassy?" Yugi asked Linn

"They went out; they said they would meet us at the park later on…. WHY ARE YOU STANDING THEIR? EAT AND GET CHANGED!" Linn yelled at Yugi

"ALRIGHT! JUST GET OUT!" Yugi yelled as he pushed everyone out of the room

~20 minutes later~! ~

"K! Let's go~!" Yugi said as he jumped down the stairs, he was wearing a purple T-shirt that said 'who are YOU starin' at?' then showed a picture of a penguin looking at YOU, black demi-jeans, a black leather hat, black jacket, and grey sneakers, and a black glove with the tips cut off.

"Piggy back ride~...NOW!" Linn said as she jumped on Yugi's back

"Ok ok! Where is the mall?" Yugi asked

"That way~!" Beth said as she crossed her arms and pointed E and W (CC- east and west for you non- smarticle peoplz X3….. don't worry I am one too T.T)

Duy sighed "Follow me" he said as he stared walking

~30 minutes late _at the mall_~

"WHOHOOOO! DAMNIT I FORGOT MY SKATEBOARD!" Linn said as they ran in the indoor mall

(CC- aren't they all? X3, So to make it short they went to the bookstore +got kicked out+ two shoe stores, and three clothes store and everyone has new clothes and shoes K? Sorry I'm very tired, Thanks 4 understanding T.T)

"Hey I'm starving how bout' we go to the food court?" Duy said as he rubbed his stomach

"When are you not?" Beth said as she shrugged her shoulders

"Never!" replied both Duy and Linn

"Well you two have one major thing in common!" Yugi said

"What?" they asked

"Yah like ta eat!" Yugi said as he started running towards the food court

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Linn yelled as she chased after Yugi

"Catch me if you can!" Yugi hollered over his shoulder

"Come on we gotta make sure Linn doesn't kill Yugi, and why aren't you chasing Yugi too Duy?" Beth asked as the ran after their friends

"Because I know it's true~!" Duy replied bluntly

Beth- ^^'

_at the food court_

"Panda anyone?" Linn asked as she dragged the unconscious Yugi on her arm

Duy & Beth-^^' "Sure~!"

"UHHHH my head!" Yugi said as he stood up

"It should hurt I tripped pushed you and you flew into a Zamboni machine!" Linn replied

"Zam-bo…? Never mind...I will have Panda too~!" Yugi said

"OK I get party pack so we can go home and get ready~!" Linn said

*to the casher* "Can I one Party Pack to go... $23.45? K here... thanks!" (CC- I have no earthly idea how much it cost ^^')

"GOT THE FOOD NOW LET'S GO!" Linn yelled

The group started walking out with their stuff when Duy came across a "Photo both!"

"Linn PWEASE!" Yugi asked with big eyes

"NOOO NOT THE EVIL EYES OF SWEETNESS! Fine let's go" Linn said

"Yay!" Yugi said

They all got in the photo box

{Pictures}

#1- Yugi put bunny ears behind Linn's head, Linn put her checks against Yugi's and made a face, Duy and Beth were putting fingers in their own mouth and making a face

#2- _Duy & Beth only_ they both crossed their eyes and put bunny ears behind each other

#3-_Linn & Beth only_ they both were poking each other like crazy

#4-_ Yugi & Linn only_ Linn was hugging Yugi like a giant Teddy bear, while Yugi was smiling and rolling his eyes

{DONE WITH DA PICTURES MAN BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}

_Walking home man! XD_

"Where home damnit!" Beth and Linn yelled

They all ran upstairs and started unpacking their stuff. "Yugi's this crap is yours!" Linn said as she threw the bag at Yugi's face

"Ow! Thanks … I think… hey gimme some of dat Panda!" Yugi said as he reached for the glorious selection of Panda food

"Here!" Linn said as she threw a piece of orange chicken at Yugi

Yugi opened his mouth and caught it "Thanks for the glorious chicken~!"

"GRRRRRR I'll get you next time chicken man!" Linn said as she clenched her fist

"You shall never meat girl!" Yugi replied as he pointed at Linn

"You just watch your back! And for you rice man for you to must watch your back!"Linn said as she pointed to Duy and Yugi

"WHACHOW!" Beth screamed as she tackled Linn and they started fighting

"Uhhhhhhh… oh! Free Panda!" Yugi said as he started eating the orange chicken

"Teriyaki!" Duy said as he started eating that

"Shrimp!" Linn said then eated that

"Rice!" Beth said as she eated that

_Three hour's later_

"Guy's come on we got to hurry Kaitlyn just texted me and told me that were on in ten minutes! WE HAVE GOT TO RUN THE PARK IS A NINE MINUTE RUN SO COME ON!" Linn yelled

Everyone started running out the house, down the street, and to the park.

_At The Park_

*pant pant pant* "Sometimes I really hate you Kaitlyn!" Linn said

"Sorry! Well hate me later you got to go! And we are known as 'Soul Crossers'K?" Kaitlyn replied as she they got on the stage

Yugi grabbed the mike, Linn Beth and Kaitlyn strapped on their guitars and bass guitars, Duy sat on the drum sat and got out his drum sticks, and Cassy got the other mike.

"Hey-O-people of the park!" Yugi yelled into the mike

"Guy's how bout Ignorance?" Yugi said as he turned to the rest of the group

"Sure!" they replied and they started playing

Guitars started

Drum started

Yugi= Yugi Cassy= _Cassy _(CC- I DO NOT OWN PARMORE AND IF YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING IT MAKES IT SOUND BETTER TRUST ME I DO THIS! XD)

If I'm a bad person  
You don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
_It's a circle  
A mean cycle_  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel  
Your jury  
What's my offense this time

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Sentence me to another life  
_  
_Don't wanna hear your sad songs (__oh)__  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault 'cause you know we're not the same  
We're not the same  
The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
_  
_You treat me just like another stranger __(oh)__  
Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
_

_You treat me just like another stranger __(oh) _

_Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that once fooled me they won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Now I can fend for myself

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs__ (Oh)__  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault 'cause you know we're not the same  
We're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good_

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Linn started playing her guitar solo

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

{End song}

The audience was applauding and clapping loudly "Thank you people of this park!" Yugi screamed into the mike. They got off the stage, and the three judges got on it. "Ok we have our winners! Soul Crossers!" the last judge said

No one was quiet; Linn, Beth, Cassy, Kaitlyn, Duy, and Yugi were cheering and yelling with happiness. "WE ARE A BAND WE ARE A BAND! WHOHOOO!" Linn was yelling and jumping up and down

" We will need you to meet us at the studio towers at 2:30 p.m for registration thank you and goodbye" The first judge said while handing Yugi a card

"Thanks!" They said as they said goodbye to the audience and said 'better luck next time to the other four bands and walked home

"I still can't believe were now officially a band!" Yugi said with excitement in his voice

"Neither can I now….PIGGYBACK RIDE! " Linn said as she jumped on Yugi's back

Everyone except Linn) ^^'

Then they walked home while Linn was still on Yugi's back…. ^^'

* * *

CHG- WHOOOHOOOOO! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE WAIT!


	7. Progress

CC- !

MJ- -' Excuse CHG she is only very happy that school is over and-

CHG- AND NO MORE FUCKING HOMEWORK! NO MORE ANNOYING TEACHERS! WHEEEEEEEEEE! *start's dancing*

MJ- Calm down my friend!

CHG- ENJOY THE F-ING STORY!

Malik- Flame?

CHG- NO FLAME!

==========Pie!============

Yugi, Linn, Duy, Beth, Kaitlyn, and Cassy were currently walking towards the Company Cynic-u-Maker. "Oh my marshmellows are we there yet?" Kaitlyn wined while dragging her feet.

"No! So stop complaining you silly little girl!" Linn replied while skipping

"Why did the Producer dude have to have his stupid company so far away?" Kaitlyn complained with her head hung down

"Sigh, because since Mr. Jackass quit and I'm to lazy to find a new driver or get a new car here we are….walking" Linn replied while pointing to the ground

Everyone- ^^'

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF!" Linn yelled mostly at Yugi

"I don't know!" Yugi replied curling up into a ball on the side walk with a few people watching

"Well you know better RedGhost!" Linn replied looking down at Yugi

"BWAHAHAHA!" Linn laughed while she placed a foot on Yugi's back while Duy and Beth were bowing down to Linn

She turned to Cassy and jumped on her back "Piggyback now slave! Onwards! To the mystical castle!" Linn yelled triumphantly

Cassy dropped her. "OW!" Linn wined as her butt reached contact with the cement….and halfway on Yugi

"That's what you gat for the 'slave' remark" Cassy responded crossing her arm's

Kaitlyn sighed and helped Linn and Yugi up "You ok?" He asked as Linn and Yugi got up

"Hmm…PIGGY!" Linn replied as she jumped on Yugi's back "NOW RUN!"

Yugi did as he was told and started running to the Company with everyone else trying to catch up.

++++++++At the place dude!+++++++++

The group was standing outside the Cynic-u-Maker Company. Yugi's hand was shaking and he was going to open the door "Will it explode?" Yugi asked with his hand still shaking

Linn and Cassy who were hiding behind Yugi spoke up and replied "It shouldn't. Should it Duy?"

Suddenly Beth came up and pushed over Yugi, Cassy, and Linn from their standing positions onto the floor and yelled at the top of her lungs "IT'S JUST A RUMOR THERE IS NO SELF DISTRUCT DOOR HANDLE THING!"

"What the hell?" Linn asked still on the floor

"Hello, my name is Kendo Firmland the thirteenth, please do come inside." A tall man said motioning to the door

"Ack! Oy cubby tall weird looking man! The hell!" Kaitlyn said to fast that no one paid attention to

Kendo- -' O.K then…

Yugi stood up and pointed his finger at Kendo "Hey aren't you the freakish dude from the concert thing?" he asked

"Yes, I am now if you and your friends would please come inside and we can talk about-"

"Blah blah blah blah" Yugi was thinking "when will he shut up?"

======In Mr. Kendo's Office======

"Please sit down" Kendo motioned to the row of chairs in front of his desk

Everyone sat down. (CC- Ok I have no earthly idea how this kind of stuff goes through so I AM GOING TO IMPROVISE!)

+++++2 hour's later+++++

"Oawmygawd! If I see on more piece of paper I will freaken lose it!" Yugi whined while lying down on the office floor sighing in defeat

"Us to..." Replied everyone else who were sprawled out on the floor

"The fun's not over yeeett! Three more things you have got to do; One: Your band's name, Two: Your band manager, and Three: Who's the lead singer" Kendo asked with his arm's crossed smugly across his chest

"I can answer that all right now so- shut up- shhh-listen! Soul Bearers, Cassy, and me." Yugi finished

"BWAH!" Cassy yelled, "Why ME?"

"Cuz you're the one who signed all the paper stuff and actually understood most of it!" Yugi answered

"Right right" Everyone else agreed

"And plus your are the school's president" Yugi added

"Right right" Everyone else agreed to again

"And-"

"OK!" Cassy finally commented "Fine" she sighed

"Is that al then goodbye send you the form's in the mail so GET THE HELL OUT OF MAH OFFICEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kendo yelled shoving the group out of his oh-so-cramped office

POMP!

"Ok thennn" Kaitlyn said as she was standing up

GROOOWWWWWLLLLL!

"A bear!"

"A lion?"

"Or it could be Duy's stomach…" Yugi said while pointing to Duy's growling thunder of a stomach

"Can we get something to eat please! I'm vertically dying from da inside!" Duy begged

"Ok Ok isn't there a McDonalds around?" Linn asked Kaitlyn

"Yeah just down the-"

"Alright let's go!" Duy started

"First one to get their pay's!" Linn yelled out

"Don't care!" Duy responded

=====At McDonalds=====

"Ok let's see three twenty piece McNuggets with a two cokes and sprite as drinks, twelve double hamburgers and-"

"Yugi don't forget I hate cheese and pickles!" Linn yelled out from the table

"Oh yeah and can six of those can be without cheese and pickles? And two chocolate milkshakes and one vanilla milkshake and that would be all"

"Ok the total would be $35.58. But I could give you a discount if you would give me a kiss…" The lady at the cash register suggested

"Uhh no thanks here" Yugi gave the girl the money and took the food "Hey Beth and Linn give me a hand will ya?"

"K!" Both the girls answered and rushed over to help their friend

+++++++Eating++++++++

"Hey Cassy when we record and perform will you be singing?" Beth asked while eating a nugget

"Depends" Cassy answered bluntly

"Hey Kendo gave me before we left, but I haven't opened it yet." Linn said while pulling something out of her pocket

"It says…" Linn started "Chou my pretty's…"

Everyone- D8 "WHAT THE HELL?"

Linn- "Uhhhhh…" 00'

"Aha! This proves he is gay! He was checking out Duy after all" Kaitlyn said

Duy was horrified at Kaitlyn's words

=====Ten minutes later=====

Buurrp!

"Well I see your full Linn… Duy… everyone… -'" Yugi said

"Yeah let's go I really could use a bath" Linn added

"Yeah and I need to call Josh!" Kaitlyn wined

"Need to fix my drums" Duy said

"And I need to start filling out the paper work Mr. Kendo was talking about" Cassy proclaimed

Yugi turned to Beth "…. AH! That's right I have to do something important!"

…."What?" They all asked

"None of your business!" Beth snapped

"K" They pouted

"Let's go" Linn suggested

"K!" They all replied

+++++Walking home+++++

"Hey on the back of the paper it says to come to the Elric company for first recording" Linn said

"…WHAT?"

" !" They were all freaking out

Cassy- -' "SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOW CALM DOWN!"

"…. " They still yelled

Cassy clenched her fist and punched Beth out cold "Who's next?" Cassy asked obviously pissed

Everyone was cowering in fear from the raging bull called Cassy

"Alright let's go" Cassy said while dragging the unconscious Beth in her hands

"Sc-Scary!" Yugi pointed out

"YE-AH!" Duy added

"Can we please go?" Kaitlyn whined

Then Linn and Kaitlyn got into a fight

'I'm glad I meat some awesome people' Yugi thought 'Sorry Yami' "Hey! Wait up!" Yugi yelled as he tried to catch up with the group

====In Domino===

"I'm sorry Yugi" Yami whispered to himself before he fell fast asleep

=====PieX2!======

CC-So yah enjoy? Hm? +see's spoiled tomato's+ AHHHHH! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN NOT TO UPLOAD IN A LONG TIME WAAAAAAHHHHH!

MJ- PLEASES REVIEW!

Yugi- Pwease? +puppy dog eyes+


	8. Mr Sancho

CC- Ok I'm very sorry for the three month wait, and this chapter will be a tiny bit short and MJ!

MJ- Yes!

CC- Disclaimer please!

MJ- Ok! Hikari Girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

CC- Damn right! And...

MJ- Flame?

CC- NO FLAME!

[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]

The next day the group went to the Recording studio level 25 to find a tall man with black hair, mustache, a Grey T-shirt black sneakers, and blue jeans.

Yugi: And who the hell are you?

They all sat down on the couch behind them.

Mr. Sancho: My name is Mr. Sancho and I will be you manger

Cassy: 2nd manager!

Mr. Sancho: Whatever and studio producer

Beth: Wow! So you like own this place?

Mr. Sancho: Well not to brag but hell yeah!

Duy: You lie!

Mr. Sancho: *Shakes head * No! And that's the cool part

Kaitlyn: So is that your house on the 30th floor?

Mr. Sancho: No... It's yours!

All: NO F*CKING WAY!

Linn: but we have my house

Yugi turned around to face Linn

Yugi: LINN! This man is giving us a free house!

Mr. Sancho: With all payment's payed for!

Yugi: Even better!

Linn: *Sigh * Ok I guess I can sell the house

All: Yay!

Linn: Shut it!

Duy: Aw Linn don't be a party pooper

Linn: Excuse me? I do not poop on party's thank you

Mr. Sancho: Ok then well let's record the first song of your first album witch is?

The group huddles up and starts whispering

Beth: We agreed on

Yugi: Lip Gloss by Lil Mama for the song and 'Rap Game' for the album's cover(CC- I do not own!)

Linn: *Nods *

Mr. Sancho: Um ok O.O''

Yugi, Linn, Cassy, Duy, Beth, Kaitlyn stepped into the recording studio. Yugi and Duy stood by the locker door's that were put there, and Kaitlyn and Beth sat on chair's. Linn and Cassy where standing in front of the microphone's.

Mr. Sancho: You guy's ready?

All: Yeah

{Start of song}

Yugi and Duy started banging on the locker with rhythm as are Beth and Kaitlyn clapping. Linn and Cassy started rapping.

{**Linn} {**Cassy**}**

(Yeah, uh-huh)  
It's poppin', it's poppin', it's poppin', it's poppin'  
(Okay, yeah, I gotta ask 'em, 'cause if i don't, I don't know.)  
It's poppin', it's poppin', it's poppin', it's poppin'  
(Let's go!)

**What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know?  
It's that my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be popping  
I'm standin' at my locker and all the boys keep stoppin'  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know?  
It's that my lip gloss is poppin', my lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin', they chase me after school **

**MAC, L'Oréal, yep, 'cause I'm worth it  
Love the way I puts it on so perfect  
Wipe the corners of my mouth, so I work it  
When I walk down the hallway, they can't say nothing  
Oh, oh oh, my lips so luscious  
The way I spice it up with the MAC MAC brushes  
L'Oréal got them wa-watermelon crushes  
That's probably the reason all these boys got crushes**

**What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know?  
It's that my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be popping  
I'm standin' at my locker and all the boys keep stoppin'  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know?  
It's that my lip gloss is poppin', my lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin', they chase me after school **

When it's time for lunch, my lips still rock  
Lil Mama melon with the hot pink top  
Cherry, vanilla, flavors is a virtue  
They loving lip gloss, universal  
The boys really like it, the girls don't speak  
They rolling they eyes - they lip gloss cheap  
It ain't my fault, but I could upgrade ya  
Show you how to use nice things with nice flavors

**What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know?  
It's that my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be popping  
I'm standin' at my locker and all the boys keep stoppin'  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know?  
It's that my lip gloss is poppin', my lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin', they chase me after school **

**'Cause my lip gloss  
It's poppin', it's poppin', it's poppin', it's poppin'  
'Cause my lip gloss  
It's poppin', it's poppin', it's poppin', it's poppin' **

**Sittin' in 8th period, thought I was in trouble  
Ding! Called me on the loudspeaker on the double  
****I stepped in the office like, "Yes, Ms. McLarson?"  
She like, "Girl, ran out my lip gloss and  
Write down where you get yours from  
'Cause I must admit, that bubble gum -  
It's poppin', it's poppin', it's poppin'" - she ain't frontin'!  
**  
**And-a, I be loving it, I be, I be loving it and  
I be using it, I be, I be using it and  
I be rubbing it, I be, I be rubbing it  
On my lips, my lips - oh, my lip gloss! **

**What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know?  
It's that my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be popping  
I'm standin' at my locker and all the boys keep stoppin'  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me? What you, what you know?  
It's that my lip gloss is poppin', my lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin', they chase me after school **

The beat of the locker's and clapping started dieing down and stopped.

{End Song}

Mr. Sancho: Wow! That was awesome guy's!

He ran up and gave everyone a huge hug

Yugi: Hey are we done for the day?

Mr. Sancho: Your forgetting the house~!

All: OH YEAH!

Mr. Sancho: Yeah now come on!

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

CC- DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! :D

MJ- STOP DRINKING COFFEE

CC- NEVA! MWAHAHAHA! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE NEXT WEEK IF I CAN! CHEAK OUT MY BIO FOR A POLL FOR WITCH CHARACTER YOU LIKE THE BEST!

MJ- YESH THE POLL WILL END ON OCTOBER 31ST!


	9. Rap Game

CC- Mwahahahahaha...I DID IT

MJ- What?

CC- (Whispers) I updated ^.^

MJ- -.-' And your happy about it whyyyy?

CC- Because Shut Up

MJ- ; . ;

CC- Ok! On to business!

MJ- When did we become Adults?

CC- **Sigh** you know what. I'll explain stuff at the end SO READ IT! :( MJ!

MJ- Yesss :D

CC- Disclaimer please!

MJ- Hikari-Girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

CC- Damn Right!

MJ- Flame?

CC- NO FLAME!

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

_blah blah _= Action

Blah Blah = Story Stuff

"Blah Blah" = Talking

'Blah Blah~!' = Thinking

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

Everyone smushed themselves into the tiny elevator...

Linn: _sniff sniff _"Ok who cut the cheese?"

Yugi: Cheese?

Linn: Yes! I mean who farted!

Kaitlyn: You mean this cheese? _Holds up some cheese on a stick_

Beth: Wait,were did you get that from?

Duy: Your Mom!

Beth: ; . ;

Linn: Stop! No more mean

Kaitlyn: Why you want some cheese?

Linn: No! Why would I—_starts arguing with Kaitlyn_

Yugi: Are they always like this?

Beth: ; . ;

Yugi: Hello?

**Ding!**

Mr. Sancho: +-.- That was probably the worst elevator ride I ever been on

Duy: Trust me you've seen nothing :D

Mr. Sancho: O.o''

Kaitlyn: OH-MY-GOSH-THIS-HOUSE-IS-LIKE-SUPER-FANTASTIC-IT'S-LIKE-SOOOOOOOOOOOO-Awesome~!

Yugi: Gesundheit

Beth: Bless you

Cassy: No one sneezed...

Linn: Ahh God everyone sop talking!

…

Linn: Thank You

(CC- Ok I'm gonna skip details on the house cause I'm lazy =3= )

The group walked in looked around, laughed, had fun, and fell down some stairs. The house had 6 bedrooms, 7 ½ bathrooms, 2 living rooms, 2 music/studio rooms, 2 kitchens, 2 dinning rooms, 1 gaming room, a library, a bar, a pool/jacuzzi, and a Theater.

Yugi/Linn: It's Awesome~!

Beth & Cassy: It's super fantastical, super magical, it's so awesome Ding!

Duy: …Hey Old guy?

Mr Sancho: ? Yes?

Duy: Is there a basement here?

: I'm sorry but no, but there is a dungeon

Duy: Well excuse me then. _Leaves room _

Yugi: Um where is he going?

Kaitlyn: It's best just to not ask

_Everyone shudders_

Mr. Sancho: _claps hands together _Well now everything settled with

Beth: I still gotta pee.

Mr. Sancho: Well then, go pee

Beth: Thank you _leaves for bathroom_

_(Arnold Schwarzenegger Voice) Hello, pick up your phone. Pick up your phone now. Pick up the phone now! Hurry do it now! Do it now! Hurry pick up your phone!_ _Now do it now! Hurry pick up the phone! _

Kaitlyn: Oh it's mah Boyfriend~! _Starts talking on phone _

Mr. Sancho: Um ^.^''

Linn: Please don't ask

Mr. Sancho: Trust me... I wasn't...anyway

_Ring Ringg Rinnnggg Ring Ringg-_

_Yugi took his phone out of his pocket _

Yugi: Hel-

Mr. Sancho: Enough with the cell phones! _He took yugi's cell phone and tossed it out the nearest window_

Yugi: My cell phone ; . ;

Mr. Sancho: Ok lets try this again. Linn, Yugi, and-

Linn: Yes?

Mr. Sancho: ...Where did Cassy go?

Linn: She went to go look around the house

Mr. Sancho: _sighs _Well then let's finish the album 'Rap Game' shall we? 1 down 9 to go alright?

Yugi: Ok let me go get everyone _starts to walk away but stops, comes back and grabs Linn_

Linn: What?

Yugi: I'm scared of what Duy is doing _starts to shiver_

Linn: Don't worry! I'm scared to! D:)

~~Later man'~~

Everyone has some of the nine songs for the album;

~Face Off

~Lights, Camera, Action

~Marco Polo

~You Can Get It All

~The Evening News

~Ridin'

~Damn Thing

~Bottoms Up

-And were extremely tired.

Duy: Ugh is it going to be like this everyday? _Starts to groan_

Mr. Sancho: Come on guy's! Were on the last song!

_Everyone it the studio shouts Yay!_

Mr. Sancho: Here was go 'Hip Hop Police'

_Music starts_

Yugi:_ Singing_ , Linn: Singing

_Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go _

Keep runnin' homie 

_Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go _

They on the trail

_Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go _

Keep runnin' homie

_Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go _

They on the trail 

[Chorus 1:]

_With so much drama in the industry _

_Hip Hop Police are listening _

_Be careful or you'll be history _

_Looks like another unsolved mystery _

_It's murder, murder, murder _

_Ah it's murder, murder, murder _

_Yeah it's murder, murder, murder _

_Somebody tell em it's murder _

_Murder was the case and they blamed me _

[Verse 1 - Chamillionaire:]

_Officer I didn't do it, you can't blame me for this _

_Could you please loosen up the handcuffs on my wrists? _

_You can call me what you wanna but man I ain't a snitch _

_No cooperation is exactly what you would get _

_'til I talk to my lawyer, you get no reply _

You've obviously been watching too much CSI 

I'm not a crash dummy so don't even try 

To talk your dirty trash to me, no BFI 

If you are not guilty of anything, then why did you run?

_Cause you the police and plus I saw you cocking your gun _

_And the chamber wasn't empty, it was obviously one _

If you think I'm believing that one, your obviously dumb 

_Huh? _I know that you heard the sirens, you dived in 

To the vehicle you was driving and riding 

Instead you shouldn't be whining about abiding 

By the law, nah it's obvious that you're lying 

[Chorus 1]

_With so much drama in the industry _

_Hip Hop Police are listening _

_Be careful or you'll be history _

_Looks like another unsolved mystery _

_It's murder, murder, murder _

_Ah it's murder, murder, murder _

_Yeah it's murder, murder, murder _

_Somebody tell em it's murder _

_Murder was the case and they blamed me _

[Verse 2 - Chamillionaire:]

Stop lying to me boy, it'd be best you confess 

I can smell the BS on the scent of your breath

Saw the meth while I was inspecting your deck 

Saw that you was riding dirty when I looked at the rest

Who is this guy Busta? Who is this guy Snoop? 

Who is his other friend who's wearing the sky blue?

Look at this pic here, he standing beside you

Tell me his name now, I heard he was piru 

Confiscated the CD's at one of your homes 

For evidence ever since we heard some of your songs 

What about this Pimp guy, he was on one of your songs 

I could've sworn he said he had a pocket full of stones 

Am I wrong? _Hell yeah, I don't know who that is _

_I don't know no Pimp C, all I know is I'm rich _

_And I'm a bond like James, bet I be out here quick _

Man You ain't getting out of here, you must think that your slick 

In the car we confiscated The Chronic and The Clipse 

Diary that you had and all your Blueprints 

On the Death Row booklet, we found your two prints 

Your thumb and your index, the judge will love this.

[Chorus 2:]

_With so much drama in the industry _

_Hip Hop Police are listening _

_Be careful or you'll be history _

_Looks like another unsolved mystery _

_It's murder (It's a bloody murder) _

_Ah it's murder (It's a bloody murder) _

_Yeah it's murder (It's a bloody murder) _

_Somebody tell 'em it's murder _

_Murder was the case and they blamed me _

[Verse 3 - Chamillionaire/Slick Rick:]

And you can see your screwed as the evidence pours in 

The witness to the crime was at 3 in the morning 

Gave us a description so we picked up your boy and 

You'll get a lighter sentence if you put the crime on him 

_A big celebrity, a case we long for _

_You a pirate, Why you got that eye patch on for? _

_Funny Putting people in a hurse what I heard for _

_Where were you the night of April 21st son? _

_Home, I think that you got your facts wrong, gats on you _

_Chamillionaire, Rob shot Couple cats on Melview _

_What? We gonna have to jail you too _

_In the line-up, don't speak until we tell you to _

_This the person who jimmied your lock, sir? _

_Well he's dark, Kinda looked like him, I'm not sure _

_Fail into nail cause a cell it's another? _

_Leave, I see an unmarked tail in the glover? _

_Hit the Bodega, not no more game _

_This chick used to be all nice, acting all strange _

_Like she was gonna get it, pathetic _

_ I sell in court now they all apologetic_

[Chorus 2:]

_With so much drama in the industry _

_Hip Hop Police are listening _

_Be careful or you'll be history _

_Looks like another unsolved mystery _

_It's murder _

_Ah it's murder _

_Yeah it's murder _

_Somebody tell 'em it's murder _

_Murder was the case and they blamed me _

The music died down as Yugi and Linn stopped Rapping

~Yugi says so /epic pout/~

Linn:Yay! Yugi we did it _starts glopping Yugi_

Yugi: Yeah! We did!_ Returns the glomp_

Duy: I wish I had glomp_ :(_

Beth: Aw here's glomp just for you _gives Duy tiny glomp_

Kaitlyn: Cassy!_ Turns around arms open_

Cassy: No

Kaitlyn: ; . ; You evil bitch

Cassy: _Growls_ What did you say! You shrimp! _Starts to argue with Kaitlyn_

_A lady with long blue hair and purple eyes walked in _

Lady: _Knocks on glass_

Mr. Sancho: _Mouthes 'What?'_

Lady: _Looks confused_

Mr. Sancho:_ Writes something on a piece of paper _

"_Don't Ask"_

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

CC- Yay! I wrote a chapter Early!

MJ- How though?

CC- I finished my homework in class _starts laughing evilly_

MJ- _Scared _Ok the poll that took place on Hikari-Girl's Bio has ended!

CC- The winner is with 3 votes! Yugi!

Yugi- Thank you very much

CC- Here is your ceremonial Cookie!

Yugi- Yay! Cookie!

CC- 2nd place with 2 votes is Linn!

Linn- Damnit...

CC- ^.^'' and a three-way tie for 3rd place is... Beth!

Beth- Yay!

CC- Cassy!

Cassy- Shut up

CC- and Kaitlyn!

Kaitlyn- I'm calling my lawyer!

CC- and not but now least, are little loner friend in 4th place... Duy!

Duy: ; . ; You readers are assholes

CC- Yes they are is they don't review AND PRAISE ME FOR MY SUPERIORNESS!


	10. To Domino! We Go!

CC- Yay! Updates :D

MJ- Wh00T!

CC- MJ! Disclaimer please!

MJ- Ok! Hikari-girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

CC- Dang right!

MJ- Flame?

CC- NO FLAME!

P.S- I did NOT own any of the songs in the last chapter! Sorry I forgot to put that =.= I am an ass...

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

_-6 months later-_

'Soul Bearers' had became a huge hit all across the world with there 5 albums. Even though they were so popular they had never once done a live concert and the fans were getting annoyed at the fact.

Mr. Sancho: Guys! We have a major problem!

He slammed the door of the teenage bands house causing everyone to jump.

Duy: _Walks down with Beth_ What the hell man!

Mr. Sancho: You! Shut up!

Beth: Hey I'm the only one that can say that!_ Throws Shoe_

Mr. Sancho: Ack! I'm sorry! Anyway I have something to tell you guys

He acknowledged them to come sit over on the couch.

Mr. Sancho: Well then guess what? You guys are going to Japan!

Everyone except Yugi: Wh00T! Yay! Mr. Molester Guy got us tickets to go to Japan! Yay! Yugi smile!

Yugi just sat there with a blank expression. He then slammed his fist on the table.

Yugi: What city?

Mr. Sancho: Wha-?

Yugi: I said WHAT CITY!

Mr. Sancho: Um Domino City you are going to preform a concert, have an autograph signing maybe two, and there is a producer there and he wants to talk about making a movie about you guys _Scratches back of his head _Heheee...

Yugi: I'm not going _Goes and walks upstairs slams bedroom door_

Linn: _sighs_ Why Domino Molester Moth?

Mr. Sancho: I told you guys not to call me that. And Domino because they are the highest paying place and there is a LOT of Soul Binder fans there

Cassy: Well I guess there is no going around it I will go talk to Yugi

Duy: Yo! It's time for some guy talk sit down damn!

Linn: Omg! Yaoi! I'll get the camera!

Duy: Ew! No! Calm your Yaoi fetish =.=

Linn: Aww :(

Duy walked upstair to Yugis room and knocked once, no reply, twice, still no reply.

Duy: Damnit Yugi! _Kicks door down_

**CRASH!**

Yugi: Ack! What the hell Duy!

Duy: _Grabs Yugis shirt and starts to shake him _Dude!-you-act-like-you-have-no-friends-that-will-help-you-out!

Yugi: Please-stop-with-the-friendship-speech!

Duy: _lets go of Yugi_ Ok man I know you had hard time with your friends but you can at least count on me to beat the ever living shit out of anyone that touches you. K?

Yugi: Thanks man...oh god I think Beth's hippie stuff is wearing me down. Ugh!

Duy: Haha yeah, Bro hug?

Yugi: Sure _Hugs Duy_

**Click! Click!**

Duy:_ Lets go of Yugi _Damnit Linn!

Linn: Eep! _Runs of with camera_

**Sacramento Airport: 2:30 am: Friday:**

Kaitlyn: So tired =.= Why the hell did we need to wake up this early?

Mr. Sancho: _Yawns_ so we could be on the plane first, so we could all sit together

Yugi: =.= Ass...I could really care less about that

Mr. Sancho: Shut Up carrot top

**Getting on the Plane: 3:30 am: Friday:**

Kaitlyn: Well your plan failed we are all separated in groups

Mr. Sancho: Yeah sorry about that

Linn: Ok So it's Duy and Kaitlyn in seats A2 and A3, Cassy and Mr. Molester Moth in seats A11 and A12-

Mr. Sancho: Stop calling me that =.=...

Linn: _Ignores_ Ms. Sandy (CC- Lady from last chapter) and Beth in seats A13 and A14, and me and Yugi in seats A29 and A30

Yugi: Alright to Domino!

Everyone: Yah!

**Ten hours into the Plane Ride: 1:32 pm: Friday:**

/With Mr. Sancho and Cassy/

Cassy: No I said that there will be no new album for a year!

Mr. Sancho: But come on! The more the better!

Cassy: Yeah but do you seriously think these guys are capable of writing another album?

Mr. Sancho: =.= Good point

/With Duy and Kaitlyn/

Duy: Pew pew! :D Go Iron Man! Sexy attack! (CC- I do not own Iron Man!)

Kaitlyn: Ack! No! Go Alice! Attack the creature with coin bullets! (CC- I do not own anything having to do with Resident Evil!)

Duy: No! D: I die!

Lady in seat A1: . um excuse me aren't you two a little old to play with action figures?

Kaitlyn: :D Haha your funny. Duy check this out she thinks that were to old to play around with action figures

Duy: _looks at the lady_ Its like telling us were to old to play in bounce houses :D

Kaitlyn: Haha your right what a stupid lady _starts laughing with Duy_

Lady: =.=

/With Beth and Ms. Sandy/

They were taking a long nap

/With Yugi and Linn/

Yugi: Linn what do you think about going to Domino?

Linn: Well I-

Man Waitress: Excuse me would you like anything to drink?

Yugi:_ turns around _Yes I would like a-

Yugi gasped out loud.

Yugi: _'Yami!'_ _looks down _Um I-i would like a Coke please

Linn: ? Um I would like a Dr. Pepper please, thank you

As soon as the man left Yugi turned to face Linn.

Yugi: _Whispering_ Linn! That guy was Yami!

Linn: Wha-what? That is the guy that took your 'friends' _air quotes friends_ away from you?

Yugi: _nods fast_ Well hey aren' my friends you guys are

Linn: Aw come here you bag of hugs 'n love :D

Yugi gives Linn a hug

Linn: :3

Yami: Excuse me but here are your drinks a Coke and a Dr. Pepper

Yugi: Oh thank you Linn here _passes drink_

Yami: _gasps _Wait are you-

Yugi: _'Oh no'_

Yami: Yugi?

Linns eyes shot open and Yugi sighed heavily.

Yugi: H-hi Yami _looks at Yami_

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

CC- Sorry for the cliffhanger =.=

MJ- /Gets Blowtorch/ You better be

CC- Ack! Were the hell did you get that?

MJ- Don't ask questions update soon!

CC- Ack! I will next week! I think!

MJ- You be better be Beyoutch :(


	11. Trouble Ten thousand Feet Up

CC- Yay Update Time :D

MJ- Uber Long?

CC- Sadly no... Also Thank You time~!

**mangopudding**- CC- Yes, yes they do (Evil Laugh)

**random idiot person**- MJ- Yeah she can do that

CC- MJ! A caterpillar! Get the shoe! D:

MJ- =.=''

**Tainted Dust**- CC- Let us see B, C, and F :3 Update soon!

**Reiko Tsuchikake-** CC- Update tis be here now :3

**Mirabelle-** CC- Thank you :3 I know its a good story

CC- Yay!...am I done now?

MJ- Get to work...(Scary Face)

CC- Eep! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs!

MJ- (Glares)

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

Yami: Y-Yugi? What are you, how are you, why are you here?

Yugi: _Whispering_ Yami shush! Are you trying to make a scene!

Yugi yanks Yami down to the seat next to him.

Yugi: _Whispering_ What do you want?

Yami: I want to know why you left!

Yugi: I-I left, _lowers head_ because I didn't want to see you or your stupid friends anymore!

Yami flinched and grabbed Yugis shoulder

Yugi: Yami stop it!

Linn: Hey! You stop it!

Linn tried to get Yami off of Yugi, but to no advil.

Yami: Yugi what are you talking about! I never did that!

Yugi: Don't lie to me! You, Tea, Tristan, Joey, even Serenity! You all ignored me and pretended that I never existed! You would always go somewhere without me! You weren't even at Grandpas funeral! I had to take over the shop without your stupid help you jerk! Idiot! Ass!

Yami took a sharp breath as he just sat there...thinking..._Did I ignore Yugi?_ He thought to himself. He looked up to see saddened and angry eyes. He felt like he...gave up on something...he was about to say something when he felt a cold hands jerk him away from the smallers body.

Head Attendance: Yami I'm going to ask you to leave the passenger alone and I am going to ask you to come talk with me up front.

Yamis face went a slight shade of pink as he sat up

Yami: _looks back at Yugi_ I see you in Domino I swear

Yugis face went to angry to unhappy in a heartbeat.

Yugi: _Puts head in hands_ What am I going to do?

Linn: …Ignore the threat obviously

Yugi: _looks up_ What?

Linn: Ignore it. You have us, not those weird guys

Yugi: Haha you're right

Linn: _Huffs_ Of corse I'm right I'm Linn for heavens sake!

Yugi: _laughs_ Of corse you are

_Announcer: Attention all passengers we will be landing In Domino, Japan in ten minutes. I repeat well will be landing in Domino, Japan in ten minutes, so please buckle up._

Clicks echoed throughout the flying vehicle as all passengers obeyed the Captains instructions.

Linn: You'll be fine alright

Yugi: _grins_ If you say so...

Linn: _Pounds chest_ Of corse I say so!

{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}

CC- Yay done now I need sleep _Starts to drift _

MJ- /Sighs/ You're so lazy =.=

CC- Yeah so I'm sorry It's really short but, I'm tired and I wanted to get it over with already

MJ- Review! Comment-

CC- That's the same thing =.=

MJ- Shut up Twat :P

_Next: Arriving at Domino_


	12. Hotel Plaza

CC- Yeah~! :D Updating Time~!

MJ- Thank You's Time~! :D

**little firework**- CC- Update is here now :D don't fret~!

MJ- Fret?

CC- ...Shut Up...

**mangopudding**- CC- Yes but no the treat takes to a new level of superiorness~! And-

MJ- Just Shut Up...

**random idiot person**- CC- For some reason when I saw this comment I thought bak to how a kid would get in trouble at school ^ - ^ hehe~!

CC- Ok here we go~!

MJ- Hikari-girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any Song put into her chapters~!

CC- Damn right! Also I will be looking for a Beta reader so my story can be more awesome for your guys ~!So If anyone is interested please tell me~! ^ - ^ So Enjoy!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Rawr I'm a dinosaur :D/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

All passengers of the airplane exited as they reached their destination of Domino, Japan. A handful of pacific passengers though...is was a little bit harder. Fans of all shapes and sizes, races and gender, ambushed the teenagers begging for autographs and pictures. Mr. Sancho and Mrs. Sandy tried to shield the rabid crazed fans from the teens but to no advil.

Duy: Ah! Strange Imp's are attacking! D: Old guys what do we do!

Mr. Sancho hesitated before yelling: Run for it!

They all sped down the corridor at lightning fast speed, dodging innocent bystanders, luggage carts, plants, chairs, and even security with rabid fans chasing after them. They ran to the luggage pick-out station, as one-by-one they all grabbed there stuff and chugged it to there private limousine out in the car zone outside. They threw there stuff inside (Literally) and climbed inside.

(CC- Keep in mind there going to be there for some time so thats a lot of crap the got to carry)

Mr. Sancho: Well don't just sit there drive Limo guy!

The driver didn't miss a heartbeat as he hit the gas speeding off. Mrs. Sandy looked through the back widow to seen if any of the crazy ones came running after the car, thank goodness there wasn't any. They all sighed and slumped into their seats.

Kaitlyn: I hate this already =.=

Linn: Old ass...

Mr. Sancho: _gulps _Oh hey look a tree...

Linn: Don't change the subject Cheese puff! _Attacks Mr. Sancho w/ Kaitlyn_

Yugi: ^ ^'' Crazy ass weirdo

Duy: Hey Beth give me your guitar so I can tune it ok?

Beth: ^ ^ Ok here you go _hands guitar over_

Duy: _starts tuning _Oi vey! What did you do to it!

Beth: Shut Up and Tune Jerk! _Pissed off_

Duy: Jeez! Ok!

Yugi: Hey Mrs. Sandy are you dating our Manager?

Mrs. Sandy: _sputters_ Wh-what thats preposterous! I am not!

Mr. Sancho: Someone say my name~?

Yugi: Yes So you two aren't dating? _Blunt_

Both: No!

Driver: Um..Excuse me were here at the Hotel Plaza

Mr. Sancho: Ok guys come on were here.

Everyone got out of the car with disguises so they wouldn't get recognized by any fans. They got their luggage and instruments and tipped the Driver with a twenty. They all walked calmly into the beautifully decorated entryway and the main entrance. The walls were adorned with gold and golden brown wallpaper, red Hollywood carpet, and cherry wood furniture. A man with brown short hair and green eyes welcomed them at the front desk with a warm "Hello. And how are we doing today sir's and madam's?"

Mr. Sancho: Good so far if we can get some Ice Cream with the rooms _pounds first on desk_

Guy: Well we do offer Room Service once you get your room keys. So Name and reservations, and I will be needing to look at you ID Sir

Mr. Sancho: My name is Joshua K. Sancho, I have reserved two master suites and and extra baggage room. Also here is my ID _hands ID card over _

Guy: Thank you _rings card up and does other bellhop things _Ok here we go two master suites and a small baggage closet-

Mr. Sancho: You don't have to repeat what I said...

Guy: Here are your keys one for each person...and you three dolly's

(CC- Those cart things you use at hotels to ride around with ^ ^)

Mr. Sancho: Thank you come on,-HEY! GET OFF OF THOSE!

Everyone including Mrs. Sandy was jumping up and down on the couch beside the palm tree and shouting at random people coming into the hotel. They all stopped and looked at Mr. Sancho with glee written on their faces.

Yugi: Yess? :D

Mr. Sancho: Get off the damn couch! All of you! Now!

Everyone scrambled off the furniture and ran to stand in front of the older man. Mr. Sancho hit everyone with his fist and gave them all a lecture on being responsible.

**Xx-In the Hotel Room's-xX**

The group split in two, the girls in Room 205 and the boys in Room 2011 right across the hall.

Yugi: G' night girls _waves_

Girls: Night~!

They all went to their respected rooms, unpacked, and went to sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Rawr I'm a dinosaur :D/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

CC- Poop :(

MJ- Wha?

CC- I got lazy again =3=

MJ- Will you update soon again though?

CC- Mmm maybe on March 24th... or the 22nd

MJ- Lazy Arse =.=

CC- And proud ;) Review~!


	13. Japan!

CC- Ok here we go~!Updating Time~! :D

MJ- Wh00T~! Now Thank you time~!

**Random idiot person**- MJ- Or Hikari-Girl could have been to stupid to notice /Glares/

CC- =3= Ahee...

**little firework**- CC- /Showers you with story/ Here you go :D

CC- Yay~! I love Reviews, they make me feel like someone actually does give a crap :'D

MJ- Hikari-girl does not own American Idiot or Yu-Gi-Oh and never will for the Queens sake~!

CC- ? Who the heck is the queen?

MJ- Me

CC- But your a guy...

MJ- Shut up Cheese Puff :P

CC- PS I decided to change the way I write the chapter. So tell me if I should continue it like this or go back to the other way XP

* * *

**~NyAh! Bird Crap! D: Run!~**

* * *

Sunlight etched through the window blinds as the sun started to rise. In exchange the window got a pillow busting though the glass.

"Damnit Duy!," An angry black haired man shouted, or as we know him as Mr. Sancho, "That cost money Damnit!"

"Mn-mm," Yugi mumbled as he sat up from his bed, "What the matter?"

The tri-colored hair teen rubbed his eyes, and yawned. This was going to be a long day.

"This dumbass threw his F-ing pillow at the window and broke it!," Mr. Sancho shouted/complained "Where is he now! I'm going to kill him!"

Yugi just pointed to the lump in the third bed. If looks could kill, Duy would be six feet under. As is by command Duy shot out of bed, only in boxers, ran over to the broken window. "Ah Crap!" he shouted

"Hah!You finally figured out that your a mischievous little boy, now did you? Bruhaha!" Mr. Sancho laughed

"No! My Chocolate was in there!," Duy complained, "Now that F-ing Goat is eating it! Damnit Sun this is all your fault! Don't worry my baby! I'm coming for you!"

Duy opened the hotel door leading to the hallway and slammed it open to find a certain band member to be waiting outside. The teen raised an eyebrow "Yeah Beth? Sup'?"

Beth's face just flushed a shade of pink before she ran off. Duy just gave a questioning face "What's wrong with her?," he looked down at himself "Oh,...boxers"

* * *

**An hour later After getting dressed and beating up Goat's ;)**

* * *

Everyone meat outside Yawning and groaning. "Come on its to early for this crap" Linn complained rubbing her eyes

"Shut up its only 8 am" Mr. Sancho said

"To early~." All the teens complained at the same time

"Lazy Butts," Ms. Sandy said as she flipped to a page in a notebook, "Ok so today you guys have a autograph signing, a small concert in Downtown Domino, and we have to go talk with The Eric Brothers about the movie"

"Wah~" The teens complained

* * *

**At the autograph signing :D**

* * *

One after ten after five after four, people of all ages came to greet, take a photo, and get an autograph. Ten minutes into the whole "Shabang" Duy was already snoring away on the table along with Kaitlyn.

"Come on you guys you can't be that tired!" Cassy said slapping the two sleeping "rocks" upside the head

"Yes We can~" Duy and Kaitlyn mumbled heads still in the stacks of autographing paper

"Oh no! Duy and Kaitlyn passed out! Somebody go get a bucket of water!" A random fan shouted

"Were up" the two announced

* * *

**At DownTown Domino Concert**

* * *

Everyone was in the sidelines of the stage going over the plan. "Ok so we all know what to do right? Ok then :D" Mr. Sancho said

"Alright here we go~!" They shouted before they ran onto stage (Except Cassy)

"Hey Everybody~! Thanks for letting us sing here tonight! Alright guys hit IT!" Yugi shouted into the microphone

Guitars were strummed into music as the drums started to bang and crash, all before the lyrics were called out...

**_American Idiot (Green Day)_**

I don't wanna be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation under the new mania.

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mindf*ck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

As the song died down the fans cheered louder and louder.

The teens played three more songs and then left the building signing a few more autographs.

* * *

**OutSide~ Where the Sun Shines~! 8D**

* * *

"Damn I'm tired..." Yugi complained pottering to the car

"Stop complaining your not the only one" Ms. Sandy said slapping Yugi on the back of his head

"...Ouch, What was that for?"

"That was or you being Stupid." Ms. Sandy huffed

"Stop it both of you! I'm already tired enough." Mr. Sancho roared eyebrows narrowed into a glare

"Sorry." The two responded

"Um shouldn't we be going over to the Movie Company Joshua?" Cassy asked flipping through a planner

"Ugh =.= Yes I almost forgot, and don't call me that!" The raven haired man answered

"It's your name though" Cassy replied bluntly raising an eyebrow

"And?"

* * *

**~NyAh! Bird Crap! D: Run!~**

* * *

CC- Yay I'm done~!

MJ- And thanks to all my wonderful readers~! 8D

CC- Everyone say thanks~! And Review~! And be proud cause I practically updated on time XD

Yugi- Yay~! Next Chapter: A Take-back in History (Pt 1)

Linn- Be There~!

Duy- Watch It

Beth- Play Back~!

Cassy- Shut Up! All of you Gosh Damn!

Yugi-...Review?

Cassy- SHUT IT!

Yugi- Eep!

**Next Chapter: A Take-back in History (Pt 1)**


	14. A Takeback in History Pt 1

CC- Yeah! Updating time~!

MJ- Thank You time ;D

**little firework**- Chg- Thank you for your epic comment :D And also, everything I do is epic

MJ- Self conceited Son-of-a-Gun...

**random idiot person**- Chg- Hers the next chapter :D hope you don't die of happiness

**Aiseki0Hikari**- Chg- I felt stupid cause I had to ask a friend what Imao meant..._goes off to go cry in a corner _

MJ- Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me _sighs_

CC- Alright chapter 14 Here we Go!

MJ- Hikari-girl does not own anything or Hetalia or 'Romanos Delicious Tomato Song' or any songs~ EVER :D

CC- …Arse

P.S- This chapter might feel a little depressing for some ^ ^'' Just sayin' as a warnin'

**Nananananananananananana...BATMAN~! :D**

A blond haired teenager was dashing though the streets soaked with water spilling through the sky.

"_Stupid rain." he muttered_

Tears running down his cheek, and a string of curse words streaming from his lips. He clung to his bag as he ran, block after block, street after street, until he meat his destination.

_**11111 Linux Road**_

_**Apartment complex 2345**_

_**7th Floor**_

_**(CHG- This is hopefully not a real address...)**_

He rested against the door breathing heavily, once he regained his breathing he knocked on the door three times.

_No answer _

Knock, knock

_Crash! Bang!_

"Thats it!" He shouted

He backed up up few steps, ran, and kicked the door down. The teenage boy ran in only to have his eyes meat to utter hell. A girl around his age was crying hiding under the table clenching her fist in terror, another girl with a black eye and blood seeping from a cut wound on her chest, holding a young boy to look no older than nine years.

"Oh hell to the no!" He shouted as he looked around for the cause of this, only to be meat by the gently breeze of the white curtains blowing through the wind, "Wait a damn second..."

He dropped his bag at the entrance rushing over to the window. A shadow running away in the distance.

"Shit!" he cursed, he whipped around an strode over to the crying girl under the table, "Shh Its ok Duy is here, calm down

The girl kept crying as if the boy wasn't even there, uttering "Please stop go away! Papa please stop! Your hurting Mama and Sean!"

Duy didn't know what to do so he sung a song he knew Linn would know ad love,

_Buono tomato, buono!_

_Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Red on the bottom and green on the top, tomato-mato-mato! Hmph!_

_There are tomatoes in my pasta!_

_And tomatoes in my pizza!_

_My charming red tesoro, how I love tomatoes!"_

he sung quietly into her ear, he sighed as she stopped crying and started to hiccup.

"_sniff sniff_ Thank you Duy _sniff hiccup_" Linn said through sniffs

"_sigh_ I'm happy that your a freakish Otaku and love that stupid song" Duy sighed rubbing his head

He pulled her from under the table and dabbed her eyes with his tie. "Hey! Romano's Delicious Tomato Song is not stupid! And You didn't even finish singing the whole damn thing!" Linn argued between dabs

Duy just rolled his eyes in response. Linn gasped and ran over to her mother that was breathing heavily on the couch. "Mama! Mama! Can you hear me?" Linn pursued shaking the lady on the couch

The woman lifted her head and smiled, Mama took Linn's hands and placed the young child in her hands "Take Sean, and go live with Nana an' Papa out in the country ok? It's to late for me _coughs up blood_ I'm so sorry you had to suffer this...I love you both and you! Young man, Duy..."

Duy looked up, "Thank you I loved you like a son as well, so take care of my daughter. Ok?" She added "And no funny business."

The two teens blushed and stated to stutter "No way!-Ew-Gross!-Just a Friend!"

"Haha~you two crack me up...Live your life Linda**(1)**...like I never c-cou-could..." Mama stuttered before falling into permanent sleep

"Mama!MAMA!...No..." Linn cried seeing her mother quietly passing out on the sofa

Linn shook her mother sobbing into the bleeding woman's shoulder. Moments passed the felt like eternity for Duy "Linn... come on the cops will show up soon..." Duy said resting a hand on the girls head

Linn sniffed a few times before standing up with the 9 year old snoozing away in her arms dry tears staining both of the siblings. "Oh... Duy... Why did he have to do this!" Linn sobbed into the tallers shirt, arm clenching his shirt with her hand

"Shh, It'll be alright ok? I promise now go get your stuff and I'll get Sean's stuff alright?" Duy said calmly

Linn sniffed a few times before nodded her head and walked to her her room. Duy sighed smiling, he walked over the body and placed a nearby blanket over her body. "Lord take her in and find a new place for her, Thank you" Duy whispered

Both teens got the belongings of both siblings and quickly exited the apartment, taking any money they could find and Linn giving her mother one last hug. They passed countless homes carrying backpacks and a small boy sleeping in one of their arms."Duy, why are you her anyway? I thought you were visiting someplace with your Father?" Linn asked pacing fast to catch up

"...I didn't go" He simply answered pushing the button that let's you cross the street

"Why?" Linn asked

"Cause my frickin' dad want's me to marry some girl I haven't even met yet!**(2) **So I took Dads car, got home, get my crap together, took some cash, and wanted to crash at your place for a bit to find out your gosh damn father killed your mom!" Duy shouted, "And now we missed our fudging cross time!"

"...Oh,... well know won't your father be looking for you? This is great, I got the cops looking for me and Sean, your family looking for you, and my dad...I hope he gets hit by a bus cause there is no way we can stop him from taking Sean and me!" Linn cried out, "...Cassy!"

"No Duy, that's my name remember? Hello? Are you going a bit tipsy on me? Linnn-?" Duy said waving a hand in front of the girls face

"No no!" Linn said slapping the hand from her face, "I mean lets go get Cassy!"

"Didn't your mother tell you to go to your Nana's and Papa's place?" Duy asked waving for them to cross

"My mother was a bit drunk before any of this crap happened" Linn waved off, "My grandparents died a few days ago due to a car accident, I mean lets go get Cassy the girl from the orphanage~ I bet she doesn't want to live in that hell hole any longer right?"

Duy raised an eyebrow "Well maybe,...Oh crap! I forgot!"

"Hm? What?" Linn asked

"An Umbrella..." Duy answered as they stopped walking,...in the middle of a severe downpour

"Mmm..." Linn agreed

_Achoo!_ Duy and Linn both looked down to see Sean shaking face pale as snow. Linn looked up at Duy "What do we do? We can't let him get sick." Linn said worriedly, shuffling the young boy to be covered by some of her jacket

"Isn't there a store nearby?" Duy asked looking around

"Yeah I think near the next intersection there is" Linn said shifting her arm pointing left

"Come on then" Duy said hurriedly

"_Where are we? Mama?" _

Linn and Duy's eyes widened, this was just not their day was it?

**Nananananananananananana...BATMAN~! :D**

**(1)**- This is Linn's Maiden name ^ ^'

**(2)-** Um yeah Duy comes from a Rich family

CC- Ngh! I feel bad leaving this at a cliffhanger like this T.T

MJ- There there _pats back_ You just have to update soon or face your fans wrath

CC- D8

MJ- So how bout' it? _Evil smile_

CC- Maybe around the 30th or 31st …

MJ- there is no 31's in April

CC- ...Damnit he found out... Um anyways I will be updating even less frequently due to my school year almost being over, you know test, homework, and I'm making money so I can afford manga, anime, and my cosplay...so see you guys then~

MJ- Son of a Biscuit =.=

**Next Chapter: A Take-back in History (Pt 2)**


	15. A Takeback in History Pt 2

CC- I'm SORRY! D:

MJ- She is

CC- Lord have mercy on your souls because of my awful updating skills! I have been terribly busy with school! D: Butttt... Schools out now :D so expect frequent updates! ;D

**little firework**- CC- Yes! :D I have succeeded in making this sad!

**Random idiot person**- CC- Well Believe it! :D

MJ- Stop quoting Naruto!

**Reiko Tsuchikake**- CC- Oh why thank you! ;D

CC- Oh! And also- **Thank You Tainted Dust for being my 10th reviewer! Thank You Mirabelle for being my 20th reviewer! And finally Thank You random idiot person for being my 30th reviewer! **

Man! I'm so late...

MJ- Dumb Fudger...

CC- LE' GasP D: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, or anything else and never will! For I am that poor :'(

MJ- So what's for dinner?

CC- ...Rat...

**I Love my new Phone :D**

"Lindy?**(1)**" Sean asked, eyes fluttering, "Were are we? Were is Momma and Papa?

"Um...oh...uh...VULCEN NECK PINCH!" Linda**(2)** said before giving squeeze to a pressure point on the young**(3)** boys neck

"Ahh..." Sean cried before passing out

"Why'd did you do that! Is he ok!," Duy shouted flailing around the boy, "If you killed him I'm leaving you near the sewers!" he shouted pointing his finger at the other teen

"I din't kill him!...I think..." Linda barked

They both waited a moment anddddd they eight year old was breathing. "Phew! Man you are such an idiot." Duy sighed

"I am not!" Linda argued starting to run again

"And why are we running when we could call a cab!" Duy pointed out

"Cause 1: Do you want to tell the taxi guy that were two teens who just ran away from home, holding an unconscious kid, going to an orphanage?" Linda argued

"...Good point," Duy yelled over the thundering rain, "But it's raining harder than Vampire Rain!"

"Well running in the rain is fun anyways, and its only another two blocks! So get over it you baby!" Linda shouted

"Wah!"

The Three..well two ran through the poring rain, clothes soaked, shoes full of water, and a giant-ass puddle every four seconds.

"Damn it! Soak city ain't got shit on this Rain storm!" Duy barked shoving his hood over his head

"Yeah!" Linda agreed wrapping her jacket around her brother

Five minutes later they arrived at...the City Orphanage "Rickenbacker". The whole place looked like a deserted *od Forsaken old shack, a window was busted open and was carelessly fixed with duck tape**(4)**, and the entire place looks like it was built by a group of nine and ten year olds.

"Were here..." Linda said

"I can see that idiot now lets hurry up already." Duy stated

They snuck around to the back of the building and opened one of the windows.

"Here hold Sean," Linda asked Duy who responded with a nod, "Cassy! Cassy!" she whispered urgently

A low groan was heard in the distance of the room followed by a small thud, and another groan of disproval. "Whatttttttt" the teen grumbled into the floor

"Come on! Your coming with us!" Linda chirped

Cassy sat us her hair standing in all directions and clothes wrinkled and messy. "Go were?" she asked sounding completely fine with the fact of running away

"Sacramento of corse~." Linda responded with a smile

"Ok just let me go get someone really quick." Cassy said standing up and brushing off wrinkles and dirt and quickly but silently walked down the dark hallway

"Ok! I'll get your stuff but do hurry!" Linda whispered

Linda crawled through the window and started searching for her friends things, the room was small but it held everything, a twin sized bed, night stand, a drawer for clothes and such, a lamp and even a small desk.

_'Wow 5 star treatment right there'_ Linda though sarcastically to herself as she found a bag and started dumping everything into it

A few minutes later she finished, and right then Cassy came back with a girl around their age that was holding a gym bag.

"Hi my name is Betty" the girl said giving a small smile and wave

"No, I'm calling you Beth, Betty sound's too bitchy for my taste. My name's Linda but call me Linn, nice ta meet cha," Linda said with a smile, "Cassy here's your bag" she said as she tossed the bag to her friend

"Did you fold my clothes?" Cassy asked raising an eyebrow

"If I said 'Yes' would that move your ass faster?" Linda asked jumping out the window

"Yes." Cassy replied jumping out through the window

"Then yes, now hurry the hell up before someone finds out!" Linda spat

"Heyah!" Beth grunted as she did a ninja dive-roll out the window

"Show off much?" Duy teased

"Yup~" Beth replied smiling

Duy blushed a bit as he looked the teen top to bottom. Beth (CC- ''currently'') has brown hair, and bright yellow eyes that would light up any night. She was slender but not much to show around the chest area, her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail with a few bangs curving around her chibi-like face. The teen boy turned around and continued his blush, "Uh hey Linda..."

Linda walked over to Duy and smiled "Yeeeeesssss?" she asked

"I got one more person to add to the group...Kaitlyn..." he exaggerated

Linda gasped "Oh my gott!**(5)**,"Linda exclaimed, "Your right! But she lives almost 2 miles from here and the rain doesn't look like it's going to lift" she explained as she took Sean from Duy

"Hey there's a bus stop that would arrive in ten minutes about a block down," Beth cut in, "We could get on and be their before 12:00 am" she looked at her watch

Cassy held her chin "Yeah and I know a friend at an airport that could help us get tickets onto a plane at the NewPortBey Airport!" she added

"Alright a plan!," Linda exclaimed happily, "Nyeh! Let's do this! ...But how are we going to explain all of this too Sean?" she caressed her brothers face

"He's going to hate me for this..." Linda whispered

Cassy placed a hand on Linda's shoulder "He can't hate you for this, I mean your doing this running and hiding, if you guys went to the orphanage like me you and him would most likely be split apart,...just like me and my brother Marty..." Cassy smiled sadness dripping from her voice

"Yeah things could be worse ya know" Duy said smiling

Beth smiled at Duy, "Aw aren't you sweet?" she teased

Duy blushed and looked the other way, "You know you two are gonna get a cold like that...here let me get you guys a jacket" he rummaged through his bag and took out two sweaters one yellow and one grey

"I call grey!" Cassy barked as she swiped the jacket from the other teen

"Well I like yellow anyway~," Beth said as she took the sweater and struggled to put it on herself**(6)**, "Um help please!" she begged Duy

Duy blushed a shade of pink before agreeing and helped pulling the clothing over the teens head.

"Oi! Love birds! Hurry up or your asses are stuck here" Linda smiled waving with Cassy at the top a a hill that lead to the street

Duy blushed harder and Beth just smiled like nothing was wrong and ran with her backpack to the top "Coming!" she called

"Damn...," Duy whispered to himself, "This is gonna be one hell of a night."

**So everybody listen to meh! Everyone just follow me! ;D**

**(1)- **Sean nickname forLinda

**(2)-** Linn

**(3)-** Ages- Sean (8), Linn (14 ½), Duy (15), Cassy (14 ¾), Beth (15 in three months)

And they are all now Linn, Duy, etc. are 17 including Yugi as well

**(4)-** CC- Cause Duck Tape Fixes EVERYTHING! :D

MJ- Everything but that window...

**(5)-** Means God in German

**(6)-** CC- Last week this happened to me in the class... so embarrassing...

Beth- Review please! :D


End file.
